ice_and_fire_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Adryan Martell
'''Adryan Martell, '''tiež známy ako Biely križiak, je členom rodu Martell, najmladším (štvrtorodeným) synom Orysa a Isabelly Martell, a lordom Duny. Jeho manželkou je Vanna Martell, rodená Hightower, s ktorou má dcéru Elyse. Má aj dvoch bastardov - Quenu a Darya, o ktorých sa dobrovoľne stará. Vzhled Adryan vyzerá ako bežný Martell; tmavé oči, tmavá hustá hriva, tmavá brada a fúzy. Jeho pokožka má olivový odtieň, vlasy má mierne kudrnaté a nosí ich nakrátko alebo voľne do dĺžky ramien. Ak očakáva boj, vlasy si zopne do copu aby mu nezavadzali a protivník ich nemohol využiť proti nemu. Na tvári má viacero jaziev, z mnohých bojov ktoré za svojho života vyhral či prehral, a rovnako je aj zbrázdená, skúsenosťami či vekom. Zvyčajne nosí bradu a fúzy zároveň, ktoré patrične pridávajú k jeho prirodzenej charizme a mužnosti. Jeho telo je telo bojovníka; silné, vytrvalé a štíhle. Väčšinou nosí ľahké oblečenie, pretože je zvyknutý na teplé podnebie južného Westerosu (Dorne) a Essosu, a väčšinou aj v týchto teplejších oblastiach prebýva. Nevyhýba sa ani pestrým farbám a elegantným oblekom s bohatým vyzdobením. Povaha Život si jednoducho povedané užíva naplno. Rád je sám sebe pánom, zodpovednosť a povinnosti nevyhľadáva. Svoje meno a bohatstvo neplánuje vlastniť nanivoč. Obľubuje luxus no je veľmi dobre zvyknutý aj na ťažké podmienky, ale povedzme že rozhodne ich nepreferuje. Pohodlia sa je však ochotný vzdať kvôli akcii a troche adrenalínu. Niekedy má náladu vysedávať, piť, hodovať či navštevovať bordely, a niekedy ho chytí dobrodružná slina, ktorá ho sprevádza po celý život. Je veľkým cestovateľom, a nikdy nezostáva na jednom mieste dlho, a rozhodne nie ak sa mu tam nepáči. Nemá rád záväzky, rozhodne nie dlhodobé, jeho ciele či nálady sa menia veľmi rýchlo, a to čo si vymyslí v jeden deň na druhý už nemusí chcieť. Preto mu nevyhovuje manželstvo či panstvo nad lénami, také veci ho nudia; skôr ako svoju manželku navštívi ľahké ženy. Pri nich si je aspoň istý ich úprimnosťou. No to považuje za relax, v skutočnosti a vážnosti miluje silné ženy, ktoré by ho snáď dokázali zmlátiť. Aj napriek tomu ako často klame a podvádza nemá rád pretvárku iných ľudí a vždy chce aby k nemu boli ostatní priami. Svojej rodine a krajine je mimoriadne verný, aj napriek zlým vzťahom z jeho otcom, a ak by to bolo skutočne potrebné, bez váhania by svojej krvi pomohol a prípadne by prevzal zodpovednosť. Za rodinu považuje aj svojich priateľov, ktorých by nikdy nezradil. Oddanosť sa mu rovnako hodí voči osobám, ktoré mu prinášajú úžitok a zisk aj napriek tomu že ide o osoby ktoré by neváhal za iných okolností zabiť. Adryan je spravidla náladou i konverzáciou človek odľahčený. Má rád vtipy a sarkastické poznámky. V prípade napätia sa vždy pokúša nastoliť príjemnú atmosféru. Ak je to však potrebné, dokáže svoju komickosť v rýchlosti premeniť na vážnosť. Zo svojho dlhého pobytu v Essose si ako milovník slobody priniesol pohŕdanie k otroctvu. Postaviť sa na obranu otrokov mu nerobí problém a urobil by tak kedykoľvek. Napokon prirodzene ako južan obľubuje teplé oblasti, a studeným sa zoširoka vyhýba.Kategorie:Postavy